Nuestro orgullo
by hikari-loka
Summary: Porque esta es nuestra tradición antigua y de esta nos sentimos orgullosos


Hay wow! , realmente no puedo creer que haya terminado esta cosa en un día y en tampoco tiempo, y valla, no creí que me quedara largo XDDD, bueno, este fic realmente lo escribí porque, mientras estaba en el carnaval (Si lo sé, lugar raro, pero bueno XDD) y veía los trajes estilo maya y eso, se me vino a la mente el recuerdo de nuestros antiguos y se me dio la inspiración para escribirlo, lo sé, tal vez sea poco común, pero denle una oportunidad, no sé, simplemente me inspire y recordé aquella época antigua donde los mayas hacían sus rituales y digamos que se me vino el orgullo y dio paso a la inspiración y la historia salió sola XDDD.

Otra cosa, sé que no soy historiadora ni nada, así que puede que haya errores con la información, incluso, podría llegarme a llamar completamente inculta, así que tengan un poco de paciencia, pero también sé que una crítica constructiva siempre ayuda, así que si tienen alguna corrección, con gusto díganme y la veo ^^

Espero que disfruten el fic y que les guste :3, nos vemos a la próxima 3

PD: lo típico, hetalia no me pertenece y shalalalalala, ya saben XDD.

* * *

><p>*tum tom tum tom tum tom*<p>

El sonido de los tambores resonaba por todo el lugar, las flautas sonaban a todo lo que daban y el viento se estremecía con forme los cantos y la bulla aumentaban.

El pequeño moreno observo desde lo alto de la pirámide como las personas de abajo bailaban e invocaban a sus dioses, exigiendo casi a gritos un sacrificio de sangre, los guerreros, casi 300 bailaban en una parte de la pirámide mientras que las mujeres, en menor cantidad, bailaban en otra, todos vestidos con sus mejores prendas y con las plumas más llamativas de la región.

Los sonidos entremezclado daban una sensación de auge y rítmica que incitaban a moverse y a unirse a aquel ritual, era como si algo les llamara a aclamar a aquellos seres que día a día los bendecían con el suelo fértil y con las mejores cosechas, como si el agradecimiento se transmitiera atreves de sus cuerpos y el orgullo brillase en los ojos de cada una de las personas que se encontraban ahí.

El niño dejo por un momento de ver a la gente para pasar su vista a un hombre viejo que parecía convulsionar en su lugar, por su nariz pudo percibir varios olores entremezclados en el ambiente de diferentes plantas e inciensos, pudo notar como los reyes, sentados en sus respectivos tronos y acompañados por sus fieles servidores, cerraban los ojos, concentrados en aquello que pasaba a su alrededor como queriendo sentir la energía que transmitía el ritual.

Ellos también iban vestidos de gala, solo que sus trajes eran más llamativos que los de las personas que se encontraban más abajo en la pirámide, sus plumas eran más vistosas y sus pulseras de oro junto con sus coronas llevaban varias joyas de jade entre otras piedras preciosas, denotando su categoría.

Todas esas escenas podían parecer raras ante los ojos de cualquier otra persona, pero ante los ojos del moreno, aquello tenía más significado de lo que parecía, al principio se había asombrado e incluso asustado, pero con el tiempo logro comprender todo ese ritual y su complejo significado, claro, aun era joven y habían ciertas cosas que todavía no lograba captar, pero aquello aun seguía llamándole la atención, tanto, que hasta incluso le daba por querer saber más y meterse en aquello.

Se quedo por un momento distraído mirando como las personas alrededor se preparaban para el sacrificio, pudo incluso ver como los perdedores de aquel juego de pelota que había visto hace un momento subían por las escaleras de piedra de la pirámide, listos para ser sacrificados, pero a pesar de lo que cualquiera pensaría, en sus miradas no había temor o signo de llanto, de hecho, sus miradas estaban levantadas y erguidas, en sus ojos se podía ver el orgullo, porque a pesar de que habían perdido en el juego y a pesar de que iban a terminar muertos, sabían que iban a ir al paraíso y se sentían orgullosos de el esfuerzo que habían dado.

Tan distraído estaba viendo como los jugadores subían por la pirámide que no se dio cuenta que una mano se poso sobre su hombro, ocasionando que se asustara.

-ya es hora

Su mirada se levanto para poder ver a la persona que lo había tocado, era un hombre alto, de tonificados músculos y piernas fuertes, al igual que los demás, llevaba plumas y múltiples joyas preciosas, su mirada denotaba dureza y sabiduría, pero al mismo tiempo una ternura inmensa y un gran amor a su pueblo, era maya, _el gran imperio maya_.

El solo asintió y agarro la mano del mayor mientras este lo guiaba al frente de la pirámide, casi llegando al final del escalo, el hombre miro a su gente y aunque pequeña y disimulada, pudo notar como una sonrisa corría por su rostro y sus ojos negros le brillaban, podía ver el orgullo a través de ellos.

Por un momento su mirada se fue a la espalda de este, pudo notar muchas marcas y heridas en ella, muchas de ellas hechas en guerra y otras en juegos que había participado, resultando siempre el vencedor, aparte, pudo notar su cabello, ni tan largo ni tan corto, pero si sumamente lacio, de color negro y su piel bronceada que brillando por el sol.

Por unos segundos, el gran imperio se aclaro la garganta, como preparándose para hablar, uno de los sirvientes con cierta pena se acerco y le entrego su fiel lanza para luego retirarse con una reverencia, el hombre sostuvo su arma con firmeza y en un rápido golpe, azoto la punta de su arma contra las piedras de la pirámide haciendo un ruido tan fuerte que cayó a todo el mundo.

-¡Hermanos! –Hablo con una gran voz imponente que hacía que todo le prestara atención, incluso los reyes había abierto los ojos para escuchar lo que el representante de su pueblo quería decir- ha llegado un gran momento, es tiempo de ¡sacrificio!-con estas palabras alzo su arma en forma de victoria como incitando al pueblo a celebrar

Este, no tardo en responder y en poco tiempo se pudo escuchar una bulla por parte de todas las personas de abajo, pero, rápidamente volvieron a callar cuando por segunda vez el imperio azoto su arma contra el piso.

-Es tiempo de conmemorar a nuestros dioses, darles gracias y vitalidad con la sangre que hoy vamos a ofrendar, y como siempre, hemos de recordar al juego de pelota que alguna vez se llevo a cabo en el encuentro de los gemelos contra los dioses del inframundo.

La bulla volvió a sonar, esta vez mas fuerte, tanto que casi le dieron ganas de taparse los oídos a México, pero se abstuvo de esto, debido al respeto que le tenía al ritual de su tío maya.

-es tiempo de empezar con las ofrendas, ¡Que pasen los sacrificios!

Con esto, la música volvió a sonar y todos comenzaron otra vez a bailar mientras los jugadores se posicionaban para pasar uno por uno ante el pedestal donde les iban a sacar el corazón.

México aun agarrado de la mano de su tío lo dejo ir y se alejo un poco sin dejar de ver aquel ritual tan rustico.

Pudo notar como el chaman volvía a invocar en una lengua extraña y como el viento de repente comenzaba a tornarse más violento, la bulla cada vez se hacía más ruidosa mientras el primer sujeto pasaba al gran pedestal y era posicionado, de tal formar de que fuera fácil sacarle el corazón. Con forme mas aumentaba la bulla, los cantos del chaman, la música y el viento, su tío se acerco con un cuchillo en mano y se puso atrás del primer sacrificio.

Con ambas manos alzo el objeto, asegurándose en ponerlo en buena posición y de un movimiento rápido…

_**¡zas!**_

…clavo el cuchillo en el pecho del jugador.

Todo por un momento se quedo en absoluta calma, nadie decía nada y hasta el viento se calmo, lentamente el imperio una de sus manos la introdujo en la herida, y después de buscar por un tiempo adentro, agarrando firmemente, saco el corazón de la persona, alzándolo como si de un trofeo se tratase y lazando un grito de gloria al cielo.

La bulla se quedo callada por un momento, pero luego exploto por completo, el viento volvió a soplar fuertemente y la música y el canto volvió.

El imperio sonrió alegremente, orgulloso de su trabajo y entrego el corazón a uno de los súbditos de por ahí, para que siguiera con el protocolo, un nuevo decapitador tomo su lugar para seguir con los sacrificios mientras él, con paso lento se dirigió a su sobrino, para tomarlo y sentarse junto a él en un trono aparte.

-¿sorprendido?

El niño aun estaba estupefacto, no era la primera vez que había visto esto, pero aun le dejaba en shock toda aquella cosa que cruzaba por sus ojos, era demasiado impresionante.

-Tío, ¿Por qué hacen eso, porque toda la gente se emociona y porque no se ponen tristes los que son sacrificados?

Los pequeños ojos inocentes, dulces y curiosos se clavaron en los duros del mayor y este no pudo evitar sonreír realmente.

-Lo hacen porque ellos están orgullosos de sus tierras y de su pueblo y quieren dar gracia a todo lo que los dioses les han dado, están orgullosos de lo que han hecho y es su forma de demostrarlo, de demostrar su gloria, todo esto es una forma de dar gracia y mostrar orgullo de lo que somos y lo que hacemos.

El pequeño por un momento se quedo callado pero luego sonrió, el adulto le correspondió igual entusiasta, por un momento los ojos del niño volvieron a ver los sacrificios que seguía ejecutándose delante de él, muy dentro de el deseo que de cierta manera su gente no se olvidara de aquello y de sus tradiciones y que no permitieran que se olvidaran con el paso del tiempo, deseo que los dioses le dieran fuerza a su gente para que esta se siguiera sintiendo orgullosa de lo que era y de lo que hasta aurita lograron formar.

-"espero que nunca se olviden de lo que son"

Los ojos de México no dejaban de ver la presentación que había ante sus ojos, podía ser que solo fuera un acto para atraer a los turistas, pero aun así le traía demasiados recuerdos, podía no decirlo en voz alta, pero aquellos actores hacían bastante bien aquella representación de la danza del fuego de su querido tío difunto.

Por un momento su corazón se hincho de alegría al recordarlo y se sintió orgulloso de que, a pesar de que el imperio había muerto, algunas tradiciones se conservaran en algunos lugares, de que a pesar de que a su gente le había arrebatado sus tradiciones y sus ritos por España, esta, aunque sea un poco aun los recordaba y los seguía ejecutando, un tanto diferente, pero seguía tratando de lo mismo.

-Nunca dejare que estas tradiciones se acaben, aun me siento orgulloso de que aun ellos recuerden quienes son.

Por un momento dejo cerrar sus ojos y pudo sentir una brisa fría que hizo mover sus cabellos, como si su tío aun estuviera presente. Puede que las personas de hoy en día, tomaran a los mayas como solo el fin del mundo y esas cosas que otras personas había puesto como supersticiones, pero aquella cultura iba más allá de eso, aun tenía mucho que mostrar y que dar, no todo era el fin del mundo, había cosas más importantes y su gente lo sabia.

* * *

><p>-¡Hey, México!, México despierta<p>

Lentamente abrió sus ojos para observar una muchachita de cabello largo y castaño oscuro tirando a negro, su piel era bronceada y sus ojos color avellanados estaban clavados sobre de él, detrás de ella habían dos muchachos, uno más alto que el otro, el mayor de mirada indiferente y del mismo color de ojos que su hermana y de cabello corto castaño un poco más claro que su hermana y el más chico de cabello negro semilargo amarado en una coleta con ojos café oscuro y de mirada matadora, con el seño fruncido.

El país no pudo evitar sonreír, y con ayuda de su hermana se paró de su asiento y ofreció una mirada de disculpa a los tres.

-Hace rato que termino el espectáculo y tu seguías dormidote-dijo con fastidio el menor mientras soltaba unos cuantos bufidos (Campeche)

-Realmente eres un flojo –roto los ojos el de en medio mientras comenzaba a caminar a la salida (quintana roo)

-México y yo que pensé que te iba a gustar el espectáculo, no pensé que te quedaras dormido, eres un malo-lloriqueo un poco la única mujer de los tres mientras miraba acusadora al mexicano por su falta de respeto (Yucatán)

-Chicos lo siento es que me hundí en mis recuerdos y me dormir-se excuso el mayor mientras se rascaba la nuca en señal de nerviosismo

-¿otra vez soñaste con él?-pregunta la mujer mientras se posicionaba al lado del mexicano mientras comenzaban su recorrido a sus habitaciones del hotel

-si, sabes que cada vez que visito tus tierras se me vienen recuerdos de _él_-le respondió con cierta nostalgia el mayor mientras volteaba a ver el cielo semi estrellado

-me hubiera gustado poder haberlo conocido, se ve que era buena persona, a pesar de heredar parte de sus ciertas, lo único que tengo es ciertos flashes de su vida que comparto con mi hermanos y tus hermanos del centro-desvió un poco apenada la mirada por su falta de conocimiento

-no te preocupes yuca, no es tu culpa, después de todo yo igual recuerdo poco de el

-¡Hey!, ustedes dos, apúrense que realmente tengo sueño –grito el más chico desde lejos mientras esperaba a que los otros dos lo alcanzaran, el otro más alto ya hasta se había adelantado y ni cuenta de que los demás no estaban.

-será mejor que nos apuremos-sonrió el moreno- pero bueno, me alegra que su gente aun recuerde un poco de él.

-pues claro, ¿Cómo olvidarlo si fue nuestro imperio?-dijo la menor mientras soltaba una pequeña risa- después de todo siempre nos hemos sentido orgullosos de ello, todos.

Por un momento el mexicano, se quedo viendo a la morena y a su sonrisa, un pequeño flash le vino a la mente de aquel imperio, puede que no se parecieran mucho pero aquellas palabras y la sonrisa, le recordó mucho a su tío, la palabra orgullo que inconscientemente había pronunciado la menor, le hizo un click en el corazón y le hizo recordar aquella sensación que se le hinchaba en el pecho cuando estaba con su tío.

-¿sucede algo?-pregunto la yucateca extrañada al ver el pequeño letargo del mexicano

-¿ah?, oh, no nada, no te preocupes-volvió a caminar- solo que…me recordaste algo

-¿ah?-lo miro confundida por unos segundos-

-¿Qué tal si nos echamos una corrida hacia las habitaciones haber quien gana, bah?

-¡si! Me encantaría –dijo emocionada- el que pierda dormirá con Campeche

-¡jah!, no perderé

-¡oigan escuche mi nombre!-grito el menor desde lejos, pero con su buen oído podia escuchar casi todo-

-una-dijo el mexicano preparándose

-¡oigan escu…!

-dos-le siguió la mujer

-¡escúchenme!-siguió quejándose el menor

-¡TRES!-dijeron al unisonó y con eso ambos salieron volando hacia al hotel, fletados y pasando junto al de coleta, haciéndolo caer

-¡oigan idiotas no me dejen aquí, ¿Quién se creen que son, imbéciles?-pero era demasiado tarde, los otros dos ya se habían adelantado- idiotas –con resignación se paro y siguió a los dos, después de todo aun se estaba muriendo de sueño y quería descansar

Mientras tanto los otros dos ya incluso habían pasado a quintana roo, el cual solo miro a los lados extrañado y murmuro un pequeño: "¿paso alguien junto a mi?" y siguió caminando.

Por un momento la mirada de México se dirigió al cielo y observo las estrellas recordando.

-"sigo estando muy orgulloso de ti tío, espero que algún día podamos reunirnos en el paraíso…"

Y con una sonrisa en los labios siguió corriendo, después de todo no quería terminar durmiendo con Campeche

OMAKE:

-¡MEXICO, cuidado!

-¿Qué yo, ah…?

Pero era demasiado tarde, México ya había chocado contra el carrito de transporte de personas del hotel y había quedado noqueado en el piso

La chica al ver esto inmediatamente corrió hacia el mexicano y lo sostuvo en sus brazos zarandeándolo un poco para que reaccionara

-vamos México, despierta

-tío ¿eres tú?

-hay, si serás, vamos levántate o tendrás que dormir con Campeche

Tan mareado estaba el moreno que la pobre chica tuvo que llevárselo arrastras al hotel, mínimo había ganado la apuesta y no había dormido con Campeche, pero ahora le dolía la espalda de haber cargado al moreno, México lo único que pudo pensar en ese momento fue que, podía querer mucho volver a ver a su tío en el paraíso, pero, no tan pronto.

* * *

><p>Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, perdón por lo largo y eso XDDD, y si, quería variar un poco a maya, así que lo hice hombre XDD, ah, y perdón también por meter de improviso a mis personajes y eso, es que me dieron ganas de meter al trio republicano, tal vez se me de otra cosa y tal vez algún dia haga un fic sobre los demás estados pero estará en cola XDD, bueno, espero que les haya gustado y <strong>dejen comentarios <strong>XDDD, obvio si quieren, nos vemos en la próxima, chao~~.

PD: una cosa, sobre lo de compartir recuerdos y eso que dicen México y maya, me refiero a que, al heredar las tierras al morir los países que estaban ahí, en este caso imperios, los que toman su lugar, heredan algunas memorias de ellos (por lo mismo como ocupan las mismas tierras), es por eso que pueden tener visiones de lo que ellos vivieron, pero no es mucho.

Otra cosa por lo de su "gente" que dice México casi al final, no me refiero solo a la gente de Yucatán, si no es general, al toda la gente que fue parte del imperio maya, ósea, ya sea Yucatán Campeche , honduras, etc, ósea que "toda" su gente se sienta orgullosa.


End file.
